


A Whispered Growl

by NtheDemon



Series: Finding your Soul with a Whimper [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Barista Hyungwon, Caring Hyungwon, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Hurt Hoseok, M/M, Telepath Hyungwon, Werewolf Hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: It was just another day for Chae Hyungwon, he got up early to head to work, he was a barista at a local cafe. It was the same day that has repeated itself for what it seemed like a few years. Nothing changed, nothing exciting ever happened.. until on the way to work he heard a whisper in his mind, a soft growl of some animal in pain. Being a telepath, Hyungwon heard many things and one thing always stopped him was when he knew an animal was in distress. So he ran, he ran until he could hear the soft whimper, what he wasn't expecting was seeing a man in a pool of blood whimpering.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------When Hyungwon was on his way to work and finds a werewolf in distress, what he doesn't expect is falling in love while nursing Hoseok back to health.





	1. Growl worth of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I have written many stories for BTS and Got7, this is my first Monsta X one so be gentle >.

_Shit I am late....._

_Why won't the phone stop ringing!_

_I think I will have pizza for lunch..._

This was a daily occurrence for Chae Hyungwon, unlike those around him, the tall barista could hear thoughts. He wasn't sure exactly when he got this gift but for as long as he could remember, he could hear what others thought. Having to grow up, to learn how to deal with what he could do, Hyungwon had come to generally hate people. When one hears the inner most thoughts that many don't want anyone to know, it makes growing up rather difficult. He had learned how to cut himself from anyone that could harm him, which the older he got, was most of humanity. He lived in a tiny apartment, alone, which was fine with him because he hated most of everyone that walked the planet.

Getting ready for work, Hyungwon looked in the mirror and let out a huff of air, he looked tired but he couldn't sleep with so many thoughts coming through his walls. He wished he could do something to take this gift away from him, sometimes it made life very difficult for him to live in the world. Getting in his uniform, he made sure his shaggy brown hair was styled to stay out of his face while working, and after putting his glasses on he went out the door. Hyungwon was early so he decided to take a small walk to see if would wake him up any, hopefully it would, because telepath or not, he didn't need to spill hot milk all over the place... again...

As he walked, he tried to not make eye contact with others, which was hard since he was so tall and many commented about how good looking he was. He would much rather be ignored instead of fawned over because he could only take so much of knowing what others would do to him. The scariest one was when he was serving a customer and the man wouldn't stop thinking about all the depraved things he could do to Hyungwon, which made him so nervous that he spilled the beverage he was making all over his hands which lead to the burn that took forever to heal. Luckily a few of his coworkers knew about his abilities so they could help him when needed, which Kihyun quickly took over and sent the man on his way while Shownu helped him wrap his hand. Hyungwon was very thankful for the two of them, and he considers them very close friends even if he didn't tell them how much he cares for them.

Then he heard it, an animal whimpering but it was in his mind, and that stopped him in his tracks. He never really got into much of anyone's business from the things that he could hear but one thing he always tried to do was help animals. His mother always told him to fight for those that couldn't fight for themselves, she had told him that with his gift he could do many great things, and he supposed that animals were the only ones he would help. As he followed the whimpering, his dark eyes moved around to take in his environment when he saw the trail of blood to a far corner of the alley he was going down. Whatever was hurt needed help, he could hear the whimpers as he got closer, and braced himself for what damage he was going to so.. what he didn't expect was to see a man laying in a pool of blood twitching in pain.

Leaning down slowly, he reached a hand out and touched the man's shoulder as gently as he could which made the other switch and whine between his lips. "Are you okay?" Hyungwon asked softly, he didn't want to startle the man again, but all he received was a low whine as his answer. Looking around for a moment, he leaned closer to the man and gave him a gentle smile, "Don't worry, you don't have to speak.. I can hear you." He tapped the side of his head which seemed to register in the other because he heard a soft voice come into his mind. _I am not like you... I am Wonho._ Nodding his head some, "It is a pleasure, what happened? Oh.. I am Hyungwon." Wonho seemed to slowly becoming more at ease with Hyungwon. _I was attacked, another wolf, I need help._ That made the telepath open his mouth then close it, seemed the man was very different but who was he to judge. Pulling out his cellphone he called his work, "Hey Kihyun, I am sorry man but I can't make it today." The smaller man yelled for a moment and then stopped, Hyungwon let out a soft sigh, "Yeah I found a dog that needs my help, do you mind, I will take one of your shifts?" Kihyun accepted and hung up before the man turned to the other, he pulled off his jacket he was wearing to wrap around the other's trembling form. "I need you to walk okay? We will go back to my place so we can decide what to do." Wonho nodded once before slowly standing and Hyungwon got a good look at his injuries. His stomach was littered with deep scratches and his legs were hurt, seemed that whatever attacked him wanted to make sure he was hurt. Wrapping his long arm around his waist, he pulled him close as they slowly made their way down the street back to his apartment.

Once they reached the building, Hyungwon pulled Wonho closer to him to try and hide some of the injuries, not really caring at the moment about getting blood all over his uniform. He needed to get Wonho somewhere private so he could see how badly his injuries were, _I am sorry for this Hyungwon,_ came through his mind as he helped him into to elevator. Once the doors closed, he looked down at the other, "Don't say sorry Wonho, it's not like you can help what has happened, and I couldn't leave you out there." Wonho nodded his head and clung tighter to Hyungwon's waist, the telepath felt his heart summersault in his chest and he couldn't help but hold the other close to him also. He wasn't sure why his heart fluttered, he tended to hate most people, but there was something about the werewolf in his arms that he wanted to protect.


	2. Howl into the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Hyungwon got Wonho back to his apartment, what was he going to do? He needed to get his wounds taken care of and he probably needed to eat. All a simple task, but the way his heart kept fluttering in his chest every single time Wonho made a sound of pain.

Trying to open his front door was an obstacle in itself, especially when Wonho lost consciousness and leaned against Hyungwon's frame while he struggled but finally he got into his home. Slowly dragging Wonho to his couch, Hyungwon dropped him as gently as he could, before going to his bathroom to find his medical kit and some towels for clean up. Knowing that the injured party was asleep, he could here soft whimpers in his mind while Wonho slept, so he went into his bedroom to get some fresh clothes for the other. He knew that Wonho was bigger than he was so he had to go through a pile that his one night stands have left, he washed them of course, but had no reason to put them away so he left them in the corner so Hyungwon picked out a shirt, jeans, and boxers before standing and walking back into the living room to Wonho. Not wanting to startle him, he reached out slowly and touched his bare shoulder, which caused Wonho to jump and growl softly until he seemed to remember where he was. "I didn't mean to startle you, I just need to clean your wounds and I know it's going to hurt so I kinda need you awake to do it." Wonho blinked at him before nodding his head and slowly sat up the best he could so Hyungwon could begin working his wounds.

After a few moments, and a few hisses from Wonho, Hyungwon got most of his chest cleaned up before he looked up at the other while his hands kept their work of bandaging. "So Wonho, what exactly are you? I can feel that you aren't exactly human but.." He heard a huff of air pass before he felt Wonho moving in his mind, _I am a werewolf, I tend to mind my own business but apparently I was in someone's else territory and got attacked...._ That made Hyungwon's hands stop when he was bandaging his arm, he was attacked for merely being in an area, he didn't understand why that hurt his heart as much as it had. Something about Wonho made him want to protect him, he wanted to take care of him. "Well until you are better and can stand on your own, you are staying here, I don't need to find you on a corner again in this state." His tone held no argument but he was sure that Wonho could hear the worry in his voice. He went back to bandaging his arm but he heard the soft _thank you_ in his mind.

It had taken an hour to get Wonho's wounds cleaned and bandaged, but his color was starting to come back so Hyungwon couldn't that as a win. Clearing his throat slightly, he wiped his hands on his dirty works pants before slowly standing up. "I am going to take a shower and make some dinner, feel free to rest until I come back okay." He sounded tired himself but quite a bit had happened so he had a right to be a little on the tired side, when he turned to go back to his bedroom to find clothes for his shower Wonho reached out and grabbed his wrist. _Thank you Hyungwon.. I owe you my life.._ Hyungwon shook his head and before he thought about it, his long fingers moved through his white hair as gently as he could and smiled softly at him, "No need to thank me Wonho, you needed help so I helped you. You don't owe me anything okay." Seeing the soft smile appear on Wonho's own face made the taller of the two giggle softly before he turned, "Rest I will wake you when food is ready." With that he made his way into his bedroom to calm himself and shower.

Once safely inside his bedroom, he leaned against the frame, and tried to catch his breath. He had never reacted to someone like that, even his one stands were just about working out kinks and even that didn't require much touching and he usually kicked them out before sunrise. Hyungwon needed to get a grip, he had just really met Wonho by chance but he felt his heart almost crying for the one laying on his couch. Shaking his head slightly, he reached to grab some of his more comfortable clothing before going to the bathroom to take his shower. Once he reached to turn on the faucet of his bathtub, he heard it, _I wonder if he could love me...._ His breath caught and he stared at the door that was in between him and Wonho, he felt the other slowly fall asleep and all Hyungwon could do was stare at the door. He was sure Wonho didn't even realize that he could hear him, but he did and now his brain was working a mile a minute.

Shaking his head, he needed to get a shower and get out so he could make them both something to eat, knowing he was hungry and he was sure the other was. After showering, he pulled on a loose tan tshirt and after putting on his black boxers, he slipped on his dark gray lounge pants before towel drying his hair enough where he was going to drip all over the apartment. Once he was suitable, he walked out of the bathroom, and went to his kitchen to make food but his eyes moved to Wonho sleeping peacefully. He really was breathtaking, he was deep in sleep, but his hair fell some in his eyes and Hyungwon couldn't stop himself as he crossed the room and swiped the hair away as gently as he could out of his face. His heart flipped when Wonho nuzzled into his hand before he drew it away, he heard the slight whimper as he moved away before he went back to sleep.

As he walked to his kitchen, he couldn't stop his heart from beating wildly, what was happening to him? Hyungwon was a realist, he didn't believe in love at first sight and all that, but here he was falling in love with a werewolf he rescued off the streets. He shook his head and looked through his fridge to see what he could make, he knew with the amount of blood Wonho had lost he would need something with iron. So his eyes landed on two steaks that hadn't been cooked yet, so he shrugged his shoulders, and began cooking steak with red potatoes. He must have been cooking for longer than he thought because he suddenly felt arms around his thin waist as he was plating their food. Almost jumping out of his skin, he felt Wonho's soft laughter, _I didn't mean to startle you... you just looked so perfect that I had to touch you_. Hyungwon blushed brightly but he didn't move away from him, far from it he nuzzled closer to him but before anything else could be said or done a loud bang came at his door.

 _I know you are there Hyungwon, open up, you have some explaining to do!_ Shownu didn't sound happy and he felt Kihyun with him so he let out a gentle sigh before turning in Wonho's arms. "Those are my friends, why don't you get started on eating and I will let them in okay?" The face he was met with made his frown soften into a smile, "I promise it is okay, they know about me, and I am sure they will want to know you so eat Wonho I will be right back." The werewolf slowly let him go so he could open the door to his friends. He was sure he had a lot of explaining to do but he would have to face it, something inside him told him that the wolf that was know scarfing down steak like he hadn't eaten in months, was his future.


	3. A Catching Of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hyungwon was just feeling that he could be alone with Wonho, that he could give in to his feelings, Shownu and Kihyun had to drop in. Why did they have to drop in when they did? Why couldn't Hyungwon enjoy more of Wonho's time and got to talk to him more? After talking, Hyungwon realized just how much Wonho meant to him and what he meant to the other, now what were they going to do about it?

Slowly opening the door, Shownu was standing directly in the frame where as Kihyun was standing on the side and trying to get his boyfriend to move to him. "Hello to you also Shownu, Kihyun won't you come in?" His tone held a tone of sarcasm which the elder caught and gave him a look but he pulled his smaller love in with him and they moved into Hyungwon's apartment. He couldn't stop his eyes from moving towards the kitchen where Wonho was eating, or at least he should be eating, before returning to his two friends. Kihyun seemed to realize something was wrong because he slowly picked up the bandages that Hyungwon left on the table for him to bandage Wonho up again after he had a shower. "A dog huh?" Hyungwon felt like Kihyun kicked him, he didn't like lying to his friend, they both came from a hard past but they were close but at the time, he had no choice in doing what he did. "Look Kihyu..." But before he could finish his statement, he felt arms go around his waist and he was pulled close to Wonho's strong chest.

 _Are they bothering you Hyungwon?_ Was asked in his mind and he shook his head but he didn't move away from the werewolf, he actually felt at peace when he was in the other's arms. "No they have a right to know what's going on Wonho, by the way, this is Kihyun and this is Shownu. We work together and became friends, guys this is Wonho.. the one I rescued." Kihyun looked rather curious at what was happening, both of them knew Hyungwon wasn't much of a toucher but here he was being wrapped in the arms of an unknown man. Shownu on the other hand looked pissed, the telepath heard the elder call him a liar, before he huffed air. "That is rude Shownu, casting names before you know the entire story is a little on fair isn't it?" Kihyun looked over at his boyfriend and shook his head, "He is right Shownuie, he deserves to let us hear what happened before we cast judgement." He gave his friend a small smile of thanks before he heard a growl behind him. "None of that Wonho, they deserve to know everything that has happened, right?" The werewolf seemed to understand but he didn't move away from Hyungwon, leaving his arms where they were, and it helped the telepath steady himself before he told his friends the story.

After he was done speaking, all he could see was his friends staring at him, nothing was being thought so he couldn't hear but the first one to speak out of the two was Shownu. "So he is a werewolf?" Both Hyungwon and Wonho nodded, before Shownu also nodded and looked like he was trying to process all of this information. Hyungwon figured he was trying to fully understand what was happening. Kihyun's voice came through the confusion that Hyungwon heard in his mind, "You take care of him won't you?" Before Hyungwon could speak, he felt Wonho nod his head against his neck, the telepath looked over at his friend who held a soft smile. "The way he is holding you is like you are his most treasured thing in the world. I have read about his kind after I met you, thinking there had to be different things in the world that many didn't know about but anyway. When a werewolf finds the one they are meant to be with, they are with that person for life, they will do everything they can to stay with that person for eternity." That made Hyungwon's breath catch, even Shownu looked at his boyfriend in awe, but Wonho merely nodded his head at the statement. "I wanted to learn more, but there aren't to many books about his kind, so maybe later I can talk to him some. It is a fascinating topic really..." Wonho actually grinned and nodded his head happily, Hyungwon giggled softly. "He doesn't talk for now, I think when he was hurt, he had his vocal chord injured so right now we are..." He tapped the side of his head which made the other two nod their heads in understanding. 

Shownu still looked like he was confused but Kihyun intertwined their fingers together and gave his boyfriend a gentle smile, "Come Shownu, I think we need to let them figure out this new path together." Hyungwon gave his friend a grateful smile while Wonho held him tighter and nodded his head in thanks to the smaller of the two on the couch. Once the friends got up and went to the door, they waved at the new couple before leaving the home, and closing the door behind them. The telepath wasn't sure exactly what to say in the moment, he didn't realize that bringing Wonho home meant what it had now. But before he could even open his mouth, his thin body was turned around and his lips captured in a kiss that made his knees buckle and his heart speed up.

Before anything was said, Wonho lifted Hyungwon in his arms and walked to his bedroom before slowly dropping the telepath in the bed. "Wonho..please..." He murmured against the other's lips, feeling him nod before he felt cool fingers going under his shirt that he was wearing and to his heated skin underneath causing him to moan out loud. He has had sex before, had to or someone would have probably died, but this was different. Every single touch, small whines and little groans coming from each mouth... all Hyungwon could feel was Wonho. He felt his shirt being moved up his body, he reached down to the hem and pulled it over his head so he could be shirtless for the werewolf. The one currently nipping at his collarbone seemed to understand he wanted to touch also, removed his own shirt as quickly as possible, before going back to kissing every inch of Hyungwon's tan skin that was available to him. Hyungwon's own long fingers traced his along all the skin he could get to, touching Wonho was like breathing and he needed more.

It seemed like eternity but it was no more than about five minutes until Hyungwon was panting underneath Wonho's glistening body, while the werewolf had three fingers deep within his body. "Please Please Wonho.. Fuck me I need you." All he could really do was pant out to his lover who nodded and moved him body completely over Hyungwon's body. _Ready?_ Was whispered against his mind and all he could do was nod quickly, before his breath left his body as Wonho entered him. Something clicked within the telepath, tears flew to his eyes, his entire body wrapped around Wonho as he began a slow rhythm that built the heat slowly between them. He wasn't sure when he started crying but he felt fingertips brush his cheeks to wipe them away, when his dark eyes opened Wonho was staring back at him but he saw all the emotions in his eyes. "Shh my mate....shh." Wonho's husky tone washed over him and all he could do was whine loud and nod, and then the rhythm sped up causing both of them to groan and moan louder then before. Hyungwon never felt this type of pleasure in his entire life and when he felt his orgasm run through him, he cried out for Wonho who nuzzled his long neck while chasing his own release. When he felt Wonho release within him, the werewolf bit his neck where his collarbone causing to scream out but his entire heart beat for Wonho.

 _\--To Be Continued?--_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are! Hope you all enjoyed this! <3
> 
> And you never know... I might just have to add on to the story later! <3


End file.
